


Smile

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 00:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4645686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make each other smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting - originally posted [here](http://talkingtothesky.livejournal.com/179424.html) (f-locked entry).

It’s a welcome relief to see Sam laughing. It happens so rarely that when it does it’s hard to miss. It draws Gene’s attention like a moth to a flame and it’s all he can do not to stare outright – at the broad grin, the crinkles at the corners of Sam’s eyes.

Sam’s sense of humour is so different from Gene’s own. Understated, biting sarcasm against boisterous, crude use of language. Used to insult each other more often than not. But Gene understands now the reasons behind it, why they go to so much trouble. They make each other smile.


End file.
